


Christmas Eve, 221B

by Fillyjonk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyjonk/pseuds/Fillyjonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve, 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! 
> 
> Notes and feedback are like tiny gift boxes: full of joy. Please write. :)
> 
> This is part of a Sherlock Advent calendar for 2014; to see the rest of the days visit my Tumblr: imtooticky.tumblr.com. Use the search tag "AdventLock."


End file.
